Memories Of Angels and Demons That Won't Return
by Ashuri009
Summary: My life was destroyed by a broken promise,or so I thought But then he gave me a new out look on life and for that I am greatful." Rated M for Hidans mouth.. nuff said POSSIBLE ROMANCE IF FANS DEMAND IT!


Im Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

After a few months of internet Hiatus I have returend and gotten over my massive case of Writers block!

I dont own NARUTO but I do Own the story line for this fanfiction :| In other words do NOT steal it or I WILL report you!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Light rosette locks of hair fell defiantly from the elastic that was being used to hold them back earning an annoyed grunt from the young woman who currently was checking Hidan over for any broken bones, her emerald eyes narrowed as she discovered two broken ribs, a fractured vertebrae and a dislocated shoulder.

" Tch.. You went over board there Hidan-San, honestly there was no need to use such brute force.." She grumbled her jade eyes scanned his face only to discover he had fallen asleep. A vein twitched in her temple and she roughly brought her fist down against his skull, a sickening

crack and a loud lament of displeasure reaching her ears.

Bright violet eyes snapped open and a venomous glare was being shot at her. " Oi, Oi Bitch?! What the fuck you hitting me for yesh?!" Scowling he stood up and glowered down at her, he began to walk of only to be roughly yanked back down.

" OH NO YOU DON'T BUSTER!" She bellowed in his ear crossing her arms in front of her, as she clenched and unclenched her fists glaring daggers at him. Inhaling deeply through her nose she smiled. " Now then Lets get you patched up, shall we?"

Grumbling Hidden crossed his arms and scoffed " Damn women, with their split personality.. Jashin what the hell did I do to get my self in to this damned mess.." Scowling Sakura clenched her fist and glared icily at him as she roughly reset his shoulder.

" Oi woman not so fucking fast seriously! Could You give me a bit of fucking warning before you do shit like that!" he grumbled loudly. Smirking she went to healing the vertebra, and moved on to the ribs and purred lightly in his ear. " Hmmm I thought you enjoyed pain Hidden-sama.." her breath was warm on his ear causing an involintary shiver to pass up his spine. Turning he glared at her and grabbed her shoulders in a vice like grip, elating a startled gasp from her lips.

Smirking he leaned in his lips brushing against her ear. " Believe me Pinky I do enjoy pain.." Chuckling he brushed his hand against her cheek bone and trailed it down to where it came to a stop at her jaw. Two of his fingers trailed slightly lower and came to rest against her ragging pulse.

"Oh.. What's this Sakura-chan" He taunted his eyes meeting hers and a feral smirk planting itself upon his lips, his k-nines glinting dangerously in the mid afternoon sun light. " I thought you said you didn't fear anything.." Pausing he pulled a kunai from a holster at his pouch and drew a faint line of blood from her neck. A strangled gasp caught in her throat and she couldn't help but slam her jade eyes closed, nor could she help the shiver that passed up her spine.

Smirking he dipped his head lower and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, light traces of humor appearing in his voice as he released her from his hold. " Relax Sakura-chan.. I'm only messing with you.." He turned on his heel and picked up his scythe, slinging it across his shoulders as he walked. " Alright Pinky, lets get going other wise that damned heathen money whore Kakuzu, will be more pissed off than he probably already is."

Gaping Sakura blinked and clenched her fists at him as she grudgingly followed. He inner self was ranting._**"Cha he think he can just toy with us like that?! The nerve of that guy!"** _her eye brow twitched slightly as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. 'Che you know you liked it' **"**_**WHAT NO I DIDNT...well maybe a little but thats besides the POINT!"** _her inner yelled shaking her fist, a menacing scowl resting on her lips._ **" And Jeez woman! You should have taken your chance and kissed his ass.. he is kinda hot!"** _choking Sakura made a noise in the back of her throat '_ you know I can't risk getting attached... not after Sasuke...'_

As they reached the hotel Hidan gave a slightly satisfied noise, seeing the door to their room unlocked. " Oi Kakuzu-Chan the Bitch and I are back! " he practically bellowed announcing their return to the hotel. Giving a grunt Kakuzu continued counting the money they had collected for their latest bounty. " You do know the 'bitch' as you like to call her just went in the bathroom looking ready to cry, what did you do?" Kakuzu asked glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the annoyance of a partner he had been stuck with.

Bristling Hidan scoffed and kicked his shoes off before plopping down on the bed. " Tch just fucked with her head a bit, nothing to major." a soft muffled sob stopped him mid sentence.

" Gah for the love of Jashin.. I'm not cut out for this shit.. what did I do that upset her so fucking much?!" scowling he stood up and walked to the bathroom and opened the door before closing it and locking it behind him. Exhaling through his nose he pulled open the shower curtain where Sakura sat towards the back of the tub, her fingers clenched tightly in her hair.

She had her face burried in her knees and was rocking softlyback and fourth as she tried to calm her self. Blinking Hidan tilted his head in curiosity as he crouched down to get a better idea of what was going on. Reaching out he brushed her bangs from her eyes causing her gaze to shoot up, and her tear stained cheeks to become evident.

Gritting her teeth she forced her self to stay calm. " Tch Pinky whats gotten you so, wound up, I was only teasing you.." he grumbled. Wiping her face on her sleve Sakura muttered "Yeah well it wasn't funny ass hole.." Growling Hidans hand shot out and caught Sakuras wrist and tightend to the point of causing a noise of discomfort to pass the normally stoic Kunoichis lips.

" I will ask one more time, What the fuck is wrong with you Sakura?" his eyes held hers captive and with a sigh Sakura looked away. " Fine..I'll tell you"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review plzkth

Preview

Chapter 2 How I became who I am today

Nodding the silver haired man sat down on the toilet, watching her like a hawk. Sighing she sat on the edge of the tub and ran her fingers through her hair. A habit she had, when ever something was upsetting her or stressing her out. Talking about Her past, was one of the few things that she tended to avoid at all costs, But here she was about to spill her guts to this man. Licking her lips and exhaling through her nose she swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling bone dry.


End file.
